Remember December
by prettysoldierxo
Summary: Serena loves Darien and he most definitely loves her back.  But what happens when he knows who she truly is and she doesn't?  Will their relationship last when she realizes he's been hiding something so huge from her?  Crappy summary, sorry haha
1. Chapter 1

First Sailor Moon fanfic! Please be kind(:

Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters :'(

Chapter 1

Serena stared idly into space, twirling a blonde ringlet around her small finger. There was a sound of doors sliding open in the arcade and she glanced up from her triple thick vanilla milkshake. Her big, blue eyes widened and her breath caught suddenly. Darien Shields, Serena's on-again, off-again almost-boyfriend, had just walked through the door. She quickly looked back down at her milkshake to avoid any sort of eye contact with him. They were currently off-again. Mina, one of Serena's four best friends, glanced at Darien and then at Serena.

"Are you okay?" she whispered quietly to her meatball haired friend. Serena nodded silently in response and stared at the ceiling. She felt Darien's piercing midnight blue eyes watching her, assessing her facial expressions and trying to figure out her emotions. She braced herself and slowly locked eyes with him. Her heart raced and she felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach. God, he was gorgeous. She bit her lip and smiled when he winked at her. He slowly sauntered over to the booth she was sitting at and greeted all the girls.

"Serena," his playfully deep voice said. "Can I speak to you privately for a second?"

Serena looked at all of her friends and suppressed a smile as she got up and followed Darien into a corner. He took her hands gently in his and smiled down at her. Her eyes cast downward as she tired to fight off a blush. He lifted her chin gently so he could look in her eyes. She felt like he could see into her soul.

"I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago," Serena whispered quietly. She had slapped Darien across the face when they had been alone in his apartment. It wasn't her fault, though. He was still going on and on about having sex and she didn't want that yet. Not until he stopped being such a baby and asked her out for real. He wasn't even her boyfriend yet.

Darien squeezed the tiny little hands he was holding and kissed the top of Serena's head. She sighed in content and he smiled widely at her.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sorry for being a jerk." He kissed both her hands and Serena blushed a bright pink.

"I forgive you," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Darien's strong arms wrap around her waist. He nestled his head into her hair and she giggled as he inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"So," Serena murmured quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you finally ready to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Darien's body stiffened. His arms dropped to his side and he stared down at Serena's tiny frame. He heard her heavy sigh and felt horrible. He knew this was hurting her but he couldn't be in a relationship with someone so young. She was only sixteen years old. He cringed inwardly as he felt her warmth leaving him. He hated this more than she even knew.

"You know," Serena whispered, almost inaudibly, "if you don't like me, that's okay. Please just tell me." She tried desperately to blink away the tears in her eyes, willing them not to fall. She would not let Darien see her this upset. She couldn't.

"Serena," he started softly but she stopped him.

"No. It's fine." Serena walked back to her friends slowly and Darien watched with a pained expression on his face. He hated the fights that ended like this – mainly because Serena got so stubborn and refused to let him help her when she was fighting against the Negamoon. Darien sighed heavily and hoped this would blow over before he had to watch Sailor Moon almost get herself killed. Again.

Darien made his way over to the counter to talk with his best friend, Andrew, when he felt four pairs of angry eyes glaring at him. He looked over and glared back for a moment until he noticed tears falling off the tip of Serena's chin. His heart broke as he watched her cry, knowing he'd done that.

"Bunny," he whispered to himself. As if she had heard him, her head perked up. She quickly wiped her tears, forced a smile on her face, and waved happily. He bit his lip and desperately wanted to fix everything. He sighed again and walked over to her booth.

"What do you want, Shields?" Rei, one of Serena's friends, growled dangerously.

He was about to respond when another one of her friends, Lita, cut him off. "Yeah, Darien. Can't you see you've done enough damage here? Why don't you go home and pick on someone your own size?" He ignored them and looked down at the trembling little form that was his Serena.

"Bunny," he said again. "Please talk to me. Please don't be upset." He watched more tears spill from her eyes and crouched down to brush them off her face. What he wouldn't give to be kissing them away, to be holding her tightly in his arms and proclaiming his love for her like he so badly wanted to do. He pushed the thought aside quickly.

Serena let out a strangled laugh and looked at him with another forced smile. "God, Darien, don't be so ridiculous. I'm fine. I just had something in my eye," she finished lamely. She felt a large hand wrap around her own and looked up just in time to see Darien pulling her out of her seat.

"Listen," he said. "It's not that I don't care about you. You know I do. But…you're so young, Serena. And until you're older I can't be with you like you want me to be. You know…in public."

"But you'll sleep with me?" she screeched loudly. Now she was causing a scene and the entire arcade was staring at them.

"NO! Serena, that's not what I…I mean I can't just…" he stuttered.

"Get the hell away from me, Darien!" She was yelling louder now. He had to act fast. He grabbed her shoulders suddenly and looked into her eyes.

"Tomorrow night. I'll take you to dinner, okay? Just you and me. We can go out and have a good time. Okay?" He was desperate. He needed her to forgive him quickly. He couldn't watch her be this hurt because of him.

Serena looked at her friends quickly, not sure what to do. Mina nodded encouragingly and smiled at her very best friend. Lita and Rei looked furious. Ami looked torn between supporting the two blonde girls or her two frightening friends. Serena looked up at Darien again. His eyes were glued to her, watching her every facial expression. She was still shaking slightly when she sighed and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go on a date with you." Her face was set in a small scowl but in her head she was practically screaming with joy. He wanted her! He really, truly wanted her!

Darien's face broke out into a huge, goofy grin. "Perfect. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6." He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and walked away to sit at the end of the counter to talk to Andrew.

Andrew placed a cup of coffee in front of his friend and smiled. "Extra strong. I figured you'd need it."

"Thanks," Darien smiled. He downed his coffee quickly and smiled to himself as he listened to Serena giggling while her friends fought over what had just happened.

"Serena, you are so stubborn sometimes!" Rei yelled at her.

"Leave her alone, Rei. Just because Chad won't go out with you doesn't mean you should take it out on Serena," Mina joked. Rei glared dangerously at her two blonde friends and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I swear to God, Sere, if he hurts you…" Lita glared at the back of Darien's head.

"Oh, she'll be fine! He obviously loves her," Mina smiled and winked at Serena. The other blonde girl laughed in response and stole a glance at the back of Darien's head. She could practically see him shaking with laughter. She got up to go to the counter and sat next to him nonchalantly.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop, Mr. Shields," she smiled at him.

"And how would you know that I was eavesdropping, Miss Tsukino?"

She responded by laughing her big, happy, adorable laugh. She leaned over and whispered sensually in Darien's ear, "I know a lot about you, Mr. Shields." One hand slid just under his shirt and the other went to his inner thigh. She winked at him.

Darien groaned softly and took Serena's hand away from his toned chest. He kissed it and put it back on her lap.

"Oh, now you're ready?" he asked half-jokingly.

"No," she smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. "I just wanted to torture you for hurting me." She went to kiss his cheek but he turned his face just in time to kiss her right on the lips. He heard Serena's tiny little gasp but she kissed back willingly. He cupped her face gently in his hands before finally pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"I should go," she breathed quietly.

"Please don't," he pouted a little, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have homework," she said. He laughed at her quietly.

"Since when do you do homework, meatball head?"

Serena's face turned bright pink and she looked away from him and whispered, "I just wanted to be smart…for you."

Darien kissed her pink cheek lightly and hugged her close. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at 6," he smiled. She smiled back and ran off with her friends. He watched her go, the smile never leaving his face. _Oh, Serenity. One day we'll be together again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy it!

I obviously (and unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters okay.

* * *

Chapter 2

"SERENA! PICK OUT A DAMN DRESS ALREADY!" Rei screamed from outside of Serena's bedroom door.

"Shut the hell up, Rei! This is hard!" Serena retorted loudly.

All four friends sighed from the hallway and waited for Serena to come out of her room with the 8th dress she had tried on that night. The door opened softly and out stepped Serena. She was wearing a short blue dress that dipped just enough to reveal the perfect amount of cleavage. The girls gasped.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "Too much?"

"No!" Lita was up on her feet. "It looks amazing, Sere! Oh, my God, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"More like his hands," Rei grumbled. She still didn't want Serena to go on this date. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want Serena to be hurt by this jerk. Only Rei was allowed to pick on the meatball head.

Serena blushed bright pink as her four friends cooed around her, fixing her hair and make-up. They finished just in time to hear Serena's doorbell ringing. All five girls squealed in delight.

Mina rushed down the stairs and opened to door to see Darien looking absolutely amazing in his black suit. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Mina," he smirked.

"Hey, Dare," she said and then lowered her voice immediately. "Is tonight the night?"

"I hope so," he sighed quietly.

"Just remember that you can't tell her. She has to figure this out for herself, Darien. Even if it's hard. We all want her to remember, too, you know. It's torture not being able to talk about it with her," Mina pouted a little.

"I know. I won't tell her. I just want to help her remember…" As he spoke he heard laughter from up the stairs and Lita's voice yelling something. She appeared at the top of the stairs smiling widely.

"Presenting the beautiful Miss Serena Tsukino!" she bellowed happily. There was a lot of shuffling and cursing as Rei forcibly pushed Serena towards the stairs. Finally, Serena was descending the stairs, careful not to trip.

Darien took in every inch of her. Her hair wasn't up in buns at the top of her head, but hanging loosely in beautiful curls that framed her face in the most stunning way. Her dress clung to every curve of her body. She looked absolutely perfect. And she was even wearing heals! He held out his hand to her and she took it graciously. Darien kissed the delicate hand and bowed before his princess. She giggled.

"Hi," Serena breathed quietly. She watched Darien's smile grow.

"Hi," he responded. He still held her hand in his. "Are you ready to leave?"

Serena nodded slowly and squeezed his hand a bit. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk out the door.

"See you later, girls!" Serena called over her shoulder.

"You better call!" Lita yelled.

"Yeah, and don't be late coming home! I want you back here by 1, missy!" Rei exclaimed after the girl.

"Be safe!" Ami called.

"I want details the minute you get home!" Mina giggled. Serena laughed in response and blew them all one last quick kiss before Darien drove off to their destination for the evening.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while as Darien drove with one hand and held Serena's hand with the other.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked him. Her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her. He glanced at her for a moment and smiled.

"We're going to a very expensive restaurant for dinner," he answered simply.

"Expensive? Darien, you don't need to spend all your money on me. You know I'd be perfectly fine with going to the drive through of Burger King or something…"

"I know. But this is our first date so I want it to be special," he smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh, Darien," Serena sighed dreamily. They pulled up to the restaurant and she gasped. "TAO? You're taking me to TAO? Oh, my God, how could you even get us a reservation one night in advance?" She was amazed. Tao was the hottest restaurant in all of New York City. Celebrities went there all the time. Kim Kardashian even celebrated her 30th birthday there!

"I have my ways," he smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside.

They approached the hostess and went to their table right away. That never happened at this place. She had tried to go once with her parents and they had waited two hours for their table to be ready before finally leaving. The couple was led to a private room off the side where it was quiet and romantic. Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her and sat down himself.

"This is so amazing," Serena gasped in wonderment. "I can't believe I'm actually here. With you. On a date!"

Darien laughed and kissed her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box. He placed it gently on the table and nudged it towards Serena, still smiling. Serena looked at the box suspiciously and picked it up. Slowly, she opened it and gasped loudly. Inside the box was a diamond tennis bracelet. She looked up at him and saw he was holding another box.

"Darien…" she started.

"One more thing," he said. "Close your eyes." Serena did as she was told. She heard Darien stand up and felt something rest gently on her neck. She touched it lightly and then looked down. It was a heart-shaped crystal necklace. She gasped again.

"Dare! Oh, you're so sweet!" she said as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm so glad you like them," he said. He kissed the top of her forehead gently and sat down again.

"So, Darien," Serena started, her voice light and amused. "How many girls have you given this necklace to in an attempt to woo them into your bed?"

"Just one," he smiled a little. "And it is not an attempt to woo you into bed. It's just to woo you in general."

"The great and mighty Darien Chiba feels the need to woo someone. Shocking. Well, I've got news for you, pal. You're too late. My heart belongs to someone else," she said. She was trying desperately not to smile and he could tell. He sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Who would that be, dear?" he asked.

"Tuxedo Mask," she said dreamily. He laughed and kissed her hand. "You are quite the charmer though, Mr. Chiba."

"Only for you," he said, laughter in his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. Her face was curious, slightly serious. He was a little nervous what her question would be but he nodded anyway.

"Darien…why are you all of a sudden interested in dating me? Be honest. We haven't always gotten along, you know? You're always teasing me and making fun of me and I'm always fighting you and acting like a child. I just don't get it. Why would someone as mature and handsome as you want someone as childish and…ugly as me?" Her voice was quiet when she said "ugly". It hurt him to think she thought she wasn't pretty. She was breathtaking. Darien wanted to kick himself for being such an asshole to her for the past four years. She had no clue how gorgeous she was and he felt like it was all his fault.

"Oh, Serena," he said softly.

"You don't have to lie and tell me I'm pretty, Darien," she smiled sadly at him. "I just want to know why you would ever choose me over someone prettier like…well, like Rei."

"Rei?" Darien snorted. "Please, Serena. Rei is hardly my type. And I wouldn't be lying to you if I told you that you were pretty. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I promise."

Serena's eyes were shining brightly. She stuck out her pinky at him. "Pinky promise?" she asked, her voice quiet and full of secret emotions. He smiled gently and linked his pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise," he answered.

"Can I ask another question?" Serena inquired.

"You may ask as many questions as you'd like. You are, after all, my date and I have asked you here. It's only fair that I let you ask me your random little questions," Darien smirked. Serena shot him a look quickly.

"What are your feelings towards me?" she asked bluntly. She was not going to beat around the bush. She watched his face slowly become unreadable and her heart broke. She forced a light smile on her face, trying not to look upset or hurt. Suddenly, Darien's face broke out into a cocky grin.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and for you to not know."

"Darien! That's not fair! I'll tell you if you tell me," she tried to bargain with him. He shook his head.

"Nope, I will not be swayed so easily. But you are still welcome to inform me of your feelings for me if you so wish," he said. She glared at him.

"I hate you," she said, deciding that in that moment she really did. He laughed at her, making her even more angry.

"No you don't. If you hated me you wouldn't be here with me right now," he said.

"Well I didn't hate you until now," she stated.

"Serena, you're hurting my ego," he said sadly. For a moment she believed him but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," she grumbled.

"Such language," he smiled. Serena glared at him and stood up.

"I want to go home," she stated. His face flashed hurt for a moment and then his expression was light again.

"Well that's too bad because I'm not letting you leave," he said. "I paid a large amount of money to make you happy tonight and pulled more strings than I even knew I had. So you'll just have to sit your verbally explicit ass down and deal with me for another hour or so. Then I will take you home."

Serena began to stomp away when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap gently.

"Let me go, I'm calling a cab," she said angrily.

"Why? Because I won't tell you exactly how I feel about you?"

She didn't answer and he sighed.

"Serena, I will tell you in good time how I feel but just know that you mean more to me than anyone in the world I know, okay? I care about you so much. I'm sorry I've never told you."

Her eyes searched his for the truth of his words and finally her face broke into a huge grin. She kissed his cheek happily and snuggled into his arms.

"You mean a lot to me, too, Darien," she said quietly. "Thanks for always being there. Even if you are a big jerk."

He laughed and kissed her head. "Of course, Meatball Head."

* * *

They finished their dinner together and Darien drove Serena home. He walked her to her door and kissed her forehead gently. He looked down at the heart pendant resting gently on her chest and smiled. He fingered it gently.

"It really does look lovely on you," he whispered.

"Thank you," she blushed, "for everything. It was all so amazing. You were a wonderful date for the most part." She beamed up at him and he couldn't help but to smile back.

"Anytime, Bunny," he said. He began to walk away.

"Can I call you later?" she called out to him. He stopped walking and turned around to look at her for a moment.

"I'd be offended if you didn't," he said and got into his car and drove away. Serena watched his car retreating into the distance and sighed contently.

Her front door suddenly opened and the still night air was filled with squeals from four young girls waiting inside for their best friend and leader. Serena turned around and smiled brilliantly, ready to relay the nights events.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Reviews make me really happy and what not blah blah you're not reading this. Chapter 3 will be up probably on Monday. Mom's coming this weekend and it will be quite distracting. Hope you all enjoy your weekends!3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, loves! Let's just get on with it, shall we? I don't own these characters okay.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was late at night a few weeks later and Serena couldn't sleep. Darien had left for a business trip of some sort for three weeks the day after their date. She hated to admit it, but she missed him terribly. He had just gotten home earlier that day and more than anything she wanted to see him. She looked at her phone and contemplated calling him. It was 2 in the morning, though. He was probably asleep. Would he be mad at her for waking him? Would he even pick up the phone? She sighed heavily and threw her phone down on her bed again. She wanted to call him. She needed to hear his voice. She bit her lip gently and picked up the phone for the 400th time that night. She dialed his number and brought the phone to her ear. She listened to it ring five times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" Darien's voice was scratchy and thick from sleep. It was kind of a turn on.

"Hi," Serena whispered softly. 'It's me. Serena."

"Hi, Serena," he smiled sleepily. "Can I help you with something so early in the morning? I think it's a little past your bedtime, don't you?"

"Shut up," she said. "I couldn't sleep. But obviously you don't want to hear from me so I'll just go. Sorry I called." She was about to hang up the phone when she heard his voice calling to her.

"Serena, wait. Please don't go. I want to talk to you," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she breathed. "What are you doing?" She immediately wanted to kick herself for asking that question.

"Well, I was sleeping," he laughed a little. "But I'm guessing you weren't. Would you like some company?"

"Yes, please," she said.

"Can you sneak out of the house?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," he said, hanging up before she had the chance to say anything else.

Serena smiled and threw on a cute outfit. She crept out of her room and quietly made her way out the front door. She waited patiently on the steps of her house until she saw headlights that belonged to a magnificent black sports car. Her heart sped up as she rushed to the car and jumped in. She heard smug laughter and turned to glare at Darien.

"This is my thanks for rescuing you from your sleepless night at two in the morning? You huff and puff and glare at me?" he asked.

"Shut up and drive," she mumbled. He smiled at her and drove off towards his apartment. They remained quiet the whole way there. Darien parked his car and opened Serena's door for her. He gently took her hand and led her inside his apartment building.

"I missed you while I was gone," he said suddenly. "I thought about you a lot."

"I missed you, too," she answered quietly. "I didn't think you'd ever come back." She leaned into his arm and inhaled his delicious scent. It had been so long since she had gotten to experience the mix of coffee, roses, and cinnamon gum and her head felt light with happiness.

"Of course I'd come back, Serena. You don't think I'd leave you here alone with all those boys that follow you around at school, did you?" he smiled playfully down at her and she smiled back, shaking her head gently.

"No, I suppose you'd be too jealous to do that," she giggled and kissed his jaw gently. She ran into his huge living room and plopped down on the over stuffed leather couch, settling in. Darien went in his room and returned with a large blanket. He pulled her on his lap and covered them both. Serena snuggled into his chest and he held her tightly.

"What would you like to do?" he asked gently.

"Can we watch a movie? Do you have 'Beauty and the Beast'? That's my favorite!"

"I do, actually," he said. He placed her back on the couch and put the movie in for them to watch. He sat down and pulled her to him again. They watched the movie, snuggled together.

"Why do you like this movie so much, Buns?" he asked.

"A lot of reasons," she started softly. "But mainly because Belle is different from all the other princesses. She doesn't need the prince to save her; she saves him. I mean, he saves her from all the physical harm, yeah. But she saves him from himself. She helps to show him love and compassion and ultimately changes his life." She looked up into Darien's dark blue eyes. "Kinda like me and you," she whispered, almost to herself.

"You think I need saving from myself?" he asked curiously. He had never seen himself as a damsel in distress. He was the heroic type. He was Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion of Earth. He had saved Serena as herself, Sailor Moon, and Serenity. He was not the one that needed saving.

"Yes. I do. Think about it, Darien. Before I came along, you just slept with women and were done with them. You didn't have any real relationships. Your parents passed away when you were little and you didn't have a family to love you. But now I'm here, in your apartment, cuddled up on your lap. And I care about you so much. And you care about me, right? So in the end, I'm the princess that saved the prince from being cold-hearted forever," she said. Darien wanted to cry. She had no idea how true those words really were. She had no recollection of being Princess Serenity. She didn't remember that she really had saved him from a life without love. She had visited from the Moon and he had fallen hopelessly in love with her and he would remain that way forever.

"You are my favorite princess in the whole world," he choked out, burying his head in her hair.

"Darien?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Why are you crying?" she asked. She lifted his head up and looked into his eyes, wiping his tears away. "Did I upset you?" The look of concern on her face was too much for him to handle.

"No, baby, I'm fine. I just…miss my parents and when you brought them up I was sad. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sad, Darien. I'll be your family," she said tenderly, caressing his cheek with her tiny thumb. He held her hand to his face and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I would love that," he said. She beamed brightly at him and snuggled closer.

"Oooh! My favorite song in the whole movie! It reminds me of us the most," she said, giggling. She started to sing along happily. "_There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before_."

"_She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before_," he sang back, smiling at the little blonde in his arms.

"_New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no prince charming…but there's something in him that I simply didn't see_," she finished, giggling like crazy. He couldn't resist anymore and slowly started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging him closer. Darien felt Serena's tongue on is bottom lip. He was surprised by her forwardness but allowed her entrance. Their tongues entwined and he moaned against her kisses. She felt heat pool between her legs at the sound of his moan for her.

"Darien," she whispered huskily. "Make love to me. Please…" He bit his lip and looked at her. More than anything in the world he wanted to do that with his Serena. But he knew he couldn't. She wasn't ready. She wouldn't be ready until she remembered who she was. He painfully shook his head, trying to ignore how hard he was.

"What the hell, Darien?" she yelled suddenly. Serena pushed Darien off of her with more force than he knew she had. "You spent months pursuing me, trying to get me in your bed with you. And now that I finally say I want you and I'm ready you fucking say no. What the hell? What is so wrong with me that you can't have sex with me or be with me or tell me how you feel? Am I too fat? Do you think I'm ugly? Do I eat too much for your liking? Tell me! I want to know. I want to know what's so horrible about me that I can't have you."

"Because things change, Serena! I wanted to get you in bed because I thought you were hot and you are. You're irresistible, really. But then I learned some things about you and about us and it changed the way I look at you. For the better," he said.

"Enlighten me, Darien. What did you learn about us? What could possibly turn you from the man whore you are to a guy who won't have sex with someone who's practically begging for it," she demanded coldly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't tell you," he said, closing his eyes. "You have to figure it out for yourself."

"This is such bull shit!" she yelled at him, getting up. She glared at him with so much anger and hurt. "God, I can't believe how stupid I am. I sat here with you and pretty much told you I'm in love with you and that I want to be your family and you just reject me. This is so fucking typical, Dare."

He went to hold her hand and she hit him. "NO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed. "I'm leaving. I don't want to see you again. Do you understand? I don't want to see you as Darien or as Tuxedo Mask. Leave me and my friends alone."

"I can't do that, Serena. You know I can't. I have to be there to protect you and the scouts. And Rini. I can't leave you alone," he said. "So stop acting like a child and accept the fact that I'm not going to fuck your brains out just because I'm attracted to you. Excuse me for wanting everything to be special. Our first time together is not going to be on my couch at three in the morning with 'Beauty and the Beast' playing in the background. I won't let that happen." He went to grab her wrist again and she let him.

"Fine," she whispered. "But take me home. I can't be here anymore." He nodded silently and drove her back home. They sat in the driveway for a long time, neither looking at each other.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" Darien said, turning to look at Serena. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I just…I just wanted a chance to feel loved. I'm sorry," she said.

"Serena, you are loved! Your friends and family love you and I –" he stopped. He couldn't say it.

"And you care about me and like me a lot. Yeah, I know," she said getting out of the car. "Thanks for the ride and the company. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She ran quickly to her house and snuck back inside.

* * *

That's all for now! I hope you enjoy! I know it was a tad bit short and I'm sorry for that, I just have lots to do! Anyway, the next chapter is completed but a little hint if you'd like it – review! It'll make me actually think you people care hahah(: And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be glad to answer anything as best as I can. Well have a lovely day!


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo! I'm back :D I'm having a stressful time at the moment so please forgive the very short chapter to follow. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon ):

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Serena tiredly walked into the arcade, rubbing her aching eyes. She walked up to the counter and rested her head, closing her eyes slowly. She hadn't slept at all after Darien had dropped her off at her house and she was too afraid to call him again to help her sleep like she usually did. She sighed sadly.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath tickled her ear.

"You're in my seat, Meatball Head," he whispered. Serena looked up to see an exhausted Darien smiling gently at her.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry." She went to get up, but Darien held her tighter to him. He was afraid she would walk away from him. He kissed her cheek softly and she blushed.

"I should go," she whispered sadly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. He buried his face in her coconut scented hair, refusing to let go of the precious blonde.

"Darien, I'm so tired," she said. "I wanna go home and sleep."

Darien lifted Serena into his arms effortlessly and carried her to the break room. Andrew had said Darien could use it at anytime. He gently laid Serena on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. He kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek lightly.

"Sleep," he commanded.

"Only if you stay with me," she said. He smiled and got on the couch, shifting their bodies so she was laying on top of him. She smiled and brushed his bangs away from his gorgeous, midnight blue eyes.

"Sleep," she commanded mockingly, trying to be serious and forceful like him. He only laughed. She growled at him and tried not to laugh as she deepened her voice and said, "I am Darien. I am big and strong and I think I'm better than everyone in the word so when I tell you to sleep, you sleep."

"I'm Serena and I'm a big klutz. But I'm the luckiest girl in all of the universe because Darien Shields is my boyfriend," he responded in a girly tone.

"I'm not your girlfriend," Serena said seriously.

"Would you be?" he asked.

"Shut up," she muttered. She figured he was just joking and stringing her along. "Can we just sleep?"

"Serena, I'm serious. I…I want you to be my girlfriend," Darien said.

"Oh. I…Oh," she said. She looked in his gorgeous blue eyes and bit her lip. "Yeah, I mean…you know I'd like that. But…"

"But what?"

"Well I just feel like here we go again, you know? We always do this. We always get so close to each other and you want to be with me and then it's like out of the blue you remember how old I really am and BOOM you're gone. You leave me for weeks and just don't come back and it hurts a lot and I'm not sure I can do that again," she said, rushing her words together and trying to force the tears back.

"This is different," he stated.

"You always say that. You always tell me it's different. I'm scared of believing you again," she whispered.

"Please trust me, Serena. I don't want to hurt you anymore. But if you're not ready to answer me, that's fine. Sleep on it," he said. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and laying her head on his chest. They laid there silently until he could tell she was asleep. He listened to her rhythmic breathing, about to succumb to sleep, too when he heard her murmur, "I love you, Muffin." He smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you, too, Princess," he said, before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

"Serena," someone was saying. "Come on, Serena. Time to wake up."

Serena slowly opened her eyes to see deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"Darien?" she mumbled. She was very disoriented. "Where am I?"

"The arcade. We fell asleep. But now I gotta get you home, okay?" Darien said, stroking her hair. Her head fell back on his chest and she shook her head.

"No. I want to stay like this forever. Please?" she asked, already starting to fall asleep again.

"As much as I would love that, I think your parents might kill me. Now, come on. Get up," he said. Serena groaned and rolled off of Darien and onto the floor.

"Owww," she groaned again. He was trying desperately to suppress his laughter, but couldn't do it. It boomed around the tiny break room as he stuck out his hand to help her up. She glared at him and swatted his hand away from her face.

"Go away," she muttered, brushing herself off.

"Is that what you really want from your muffin?" he whispered in her ear, smirking. Her face turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to say.

"Oh, no? Because I believe I heard you say 'I love you, Muffin' in your sleep," he said. She kept turning red.

"That doesn't mean it was about you! I was just having a dream!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. About me."

"No! About…muffins."

"Whatever you say, my Cupcake," he smirked again. "But either way, we need to go." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, smiling down at her. She giggled and let him walk her home.

"Thanks for letting me sleep on you," Serena said when they reached her front door.

"Anytime," he said, kissing her forehead.

"And um…I'm still thinking about your question. If that's alright with you," she said.

"Take all the time you need," he said. "I know I haven't exactly been the best at conveying my feelings for you and I tend to take them back a lot, but I do mean it this time. It's real. And it will stay real for a very long time."

"How long?" she asked, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we," he said, smiling a little. She smiled back and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Will you call before you go to bed?" she asked.

"I always do."

"Just checking," she said, before slipping through the door and into her house.

"Goodnight, Cupcake," he yelled, laughing. She laughed, too.

"Goodnight, Muffin!" She leaned against the door and sighed happily. It was the first time in a long time that her and Darien had been able to hold a conversation without fighting miserably with each other. They had laughed and joked. He wanted a real relationship with her. He wasn't screaming at her for acting like a 4-year-old. It was almost too perfect.

"Serena?" she heard her mom's voice calling. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom," she called back. Ilene rushed into the hallway from the kitchen and glared at her daughter.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? Why didn't you call me if you knew you weren't going to be home in time for dinner?" the woman interrogated her daughter angrily.

"I missed dinner?" Serena groaned. "Sorry, mom. I fell asleep at the arcade and I just woke up a little while ago. I didn't mean to be so late." Her stomach grumbled and she sighed.

"Come one, sweetie. I'll heat you up some leftovers," Ilene sighed. Her daughter was always falling asleep somewhere. Usually it was school.

"Thanks, mom!" she exclaimed, bouncing upstairs to change into something comfortable.

"How did you get home? Please tell me you didn't walk home by yourself," her mother asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Not by myself, no," she said. "It was um…well, it was…Darien."

"Darien?" Ilene gushed suddenly. "Oh, Serena, he is so handsome! A little old for you, but still. What a kind thing of him to walk you home. I hope you thanked him for taking care of you like that!"

"I did, mom," Serena said, rolling her eyes. She started devouring the heated up food her mother placed in front of her.

"Serena! I hope you don't eat like that in front of Darien! It is very un-lady like, you know," Ilene scolded her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I know," Serena responded, food in her mouth, making her words incomprehensible.

"Ewww, Serena's so gross," her younger brother, Sammy, said. "No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Shut up, you little brat!" she screeched, turning bright red.

"Make me, meatballs for brains!" he said, laughing at her. She immediately got up and started chasing her younger brother around the kitchen, screaming angrily at him.

"Serena, you leave your brother alone this instant! Go do your homework right now, young lady," Ilene was trying to yell over the noise. Serena glared at her mother and stomped up the stairs, grumbling random words under her breath.

As Serena laid out her books, she realized she would not be getting any homework done. She was too distracted by thoughts of Darien. Quickly pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Mina's number.

"Hello?" came a sing-song voice on the other end.

"I slept on top of Darien!" Serena squealed, getting right to the point.

"You WHAT?" Mina yelled. She was so happy for her friend!

"I slept on top of Darien. In the break room at the arcade. Today. And…he didn't fight with me at all! We were so good, Mina," she sighed happily.

"What else happened?" the other girl asked eagerly.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," she giggled.

"Did you say yes?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm nervous!" Serena cried.

"You will call him right now and tell him that you'll go out with him. If you don't, I'll be forced to call in the reinforcements. I don't think you want that, Serena," Mina stated. She clearly meant business.

"Fine," Serena grumbled. "I'll call you back when I'm done, okay?"

"You better!" Mina scolded. Then she giggled. "Can't wait to hear all about it! Good luck, Sere!"

The line went dead and Serena sighed to herself. It was now or never. She dialed Darien's number quickly and pressed the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing and letting it soothe her nerves.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and more than appreciated. Until next time, my loves!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. I hope you like what lies ahead!

* * *

"Hello?" Darien answered his phone after a few rings.

"Hi. It's me," Serena said.

"Serena! Hey!" he exclaimed. In the background, she could hear another woman's voice asking, "Who's Serena?" Her heart stopped. He had another woman in his apartment. He was with someone else. She could barely breathe.

"Sere? You still there?" she heard Darien's concerned voice come over the line.

"Uh…yeah. I'm still here. Sorry," she choked out.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. Really. Everything is fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"It's nothing. I should go. You have company so you're busy and I'm sure you didn't intend to hear from me tonight," she added, almost a little bitterly. He could sense her jealousy.

"Oh, God! Serena, no, it's not what you think," he said quickly.

"No, I'm sure it's not," she mumbled. "But you're busy either way."

"I'm never too busy for you, baby," he said. She had obviously called him for some reason and he wanted to know why. "So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to say hi," she lied quickly. "Don't call me tonight because I'm going out, okay?"

"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't sound curious. More like stern. As if he was going to stop her.

"Probably just out with the girls. It's not a big deal, Darien. Calm down. You're not my father," she said.

"Jesus Christ, do you have to be so difficult? I asked where you're going, not telling you to be home by 10."

"Why do you want to know where I'm going?"

"Because you're my fucking girlfriend, Serena!"

"I never agreed to that! I said I'd think about it," she said.

"And have you?" he asked, exasperated.

"Yes," she said.

"And?"

"And I'm still thinking about it, okay?" She chickened out at the last second. There was no way she would be able to tell Darien that she wanted to be with him when there was a woman giggling about something in the background. The hopeless romantic in her would not let things happen like that.

"Okay," he said, sighing. "You know I'll wait for you. But please don't take too long. I want you to be mine officially."

"Okay. Well I've got to go now," she said.

"Please be careful if you go out tonight. Call me when you get home, even if it's late. I want to know you're safe," he said. He also wanted to follow her wherever she was going to ensure she didn't do something stupid or illegal but he wouldn't go as far as to stalk her like that. He needed her to know he trusted her with all of his heart.

"Oh, alright, dad," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Call me your father one more time and I may just have to go to your house and show you just how un-fatherly I can be, Serena," he teased.

"Darien!" Serena was blushing profusely. She was grateful that they were only talking on the phone so he couldn't see her face. "So uh…I gotta go. I promised Mina I'd call her and I really want to go out tonight."

"I'll let you go if you promise to call," he said.

"I promise to call," she said, exasperated.

"Good. Have a fun night. Don't agree to be anyone else's girlfriend. Be safe. Think about me…"

"Good-bye, Darien," she laughed.

"Good-bye, Bunny."

Darien hung up and sighed. He looked over at Andrew who was sitting on the couch with his new girlfriend.

"What's Serena doing tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Not spending time with me because she heard Reika talking," he said, annoyed. "Now she's gonna go out with the girls. And you know how Rei gets when she wants to distract Serena from something. She goes completely over the top and gets Serena drunk."

"Who's Serena?" Andrew's girlfriend Reika asked.

"Serena is this girl that Darien has been pining over for years. He's just now admitting it, though. But he's definitely in love with her. Isn't that right, Dare?" he grinned at his dark haired friend. Darien glared back.

"I seem to remember a certain arcade worker being completely in love with Serena, too," Darien responded coolly.

"DUDE!" Andrew yelled. He turned to Reika. "Baby, that was so long ago. Like…SO long ago. Now I have you. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Drew," she smiled. "Well maybe we should go out tonight, too. I'll even call up one of my friends for you, Darien! We can go clubbing or something."

"No," Darien said. "I don't want to go out with anyone else. But thanks anyway."

"Please, Darien? We'll have a really great time!"

Darien played with a small pillow on his lap, considering his options. He could sit home on a Friday night and do his homework for Med School and wait for Serena to call him or he could go out with his two close friends and have a good time. He decided he'd rather do the latter of the two. He smiled at Reika. "Alright. I'll go out with you guys. But none of your friends!"

"Deal!" she said.

* * *

Later that night, five gorgeous girls arrived at one of the hottest clubs called Times. It was hot and packed but the girls were having fun. Mina was dancing closely with Serena, drawing the attention of almost all the guys around. Two older men came over to them and started dancing with the two girls. They giggled happily. They had always drawn the attention of men when they were out because they looked like they could be twins. There was rarely a night when Serena and Mina weren't pursued as one single conquest. They were the same person in the eyes of most. As long as they had fun, they wouldn't change a thing.

Darien arrived at the same club with Andrew and Reika about an hour later. They were standing at the bar getting something to drink.

"Shit," Andrew said. Darien turned to his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Serena's here, dude. And she's dancing with some guy that's gotta be even older than you," the blonde said. Darien's blood boiled.

"Where is she," he growled.

"You really don't want to see this, man. I'm serious," Andrew said. He was watching Serena dance with a rather unattractive man. Of course, she couldn't see that because her back was to him. But his hands were all over her. Andrew wanted to kick this guy's ass. Serena was like his little sister! No one was allowed to touch her like that except for maybe Darien. "You go get me a drink and I'll take care of Serena, alright? I can't afford to have you murdering anyone tonight."

Darien glared at his friend for a moment before continuing to scan the crowd. He finally spotted Serena. She was dancing with another man. A man who had one hand on her breast and the other sliding up her skirt. One look at Serena told him that she was drunk.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "What the fuck is she doing?" He quickly made his way over to the dancing pair, ignoring Andrew's calls for him to return. Darien ripped the man off of Serena.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" the guy asked. He was disgusting. He had long, greasy hair that was held in a ponytail and he was still trying to feel Serena up, even after Darien had pulled him away. But the man's hair was dark like Darien's and his eyes were almost the same color blue. They were even close in height. Darien understood how Serena might be confused if she had been drinking.

"Get the fuck away from her right now or I swear to God I will kill you," Darien said. Serena looked up at him.

"Muffin?" she asked. "What are you doing? And…why are there more than one of you?" She giggled. "Two muffins all for me!"

"Sweetie, this guy isn't your muffin. That's just me. Only me, all right?" he said. "So now I'm gonna take you home. Okay?"

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun, Darien! Let's please stay and drink some more," she giggled again. Everything was fuzzy and pretty to her. The music was loud and made her want to dance. She wobbled a bit and fell into one of the Darien's chests. She wasn't sure which one it was but she didn't mind. She liked them both. She couldn't believe her luck that she had gotten two of them in one night! She decided that must be how guys felt when they got to dance with both her and Mina. Now she understood why they were lusted after so often. Serena heard a deep, possessive growl come from the other Darien. She looked up at him with happy, lazy eyes and grabbed his hand tightly in her own.

"Now," she said. "Which one of you delicious men is going to take me home tonight?" She was feeling particularly brave. She was sure it was the alcohol talking but she didn't mind much. At least she was finally going to get the nerve to show Darien how badly she needed him – although she was slightly nervous that she just might pick the wrong Darien in the end and sleep with the guy she didn't know well.

"I will," a voice whispered in her ear. She looked up at the man that was very close to her. He looked like Darien but he didn't sound like him. She turned and looked at the other man.

"Serena, you are coming home with me right now," he said. His voice was much deeper than the first man's voice. She knew that this one was her Darien. But why was he being so mean to her? She had come out to have a little fun because of him and the stupid bitch that was in his apartment and she was not going to leave just because he felt jealous. He should feel jealous, she decided. That's how she had felt. No, she definitely would not be going home unless her arms and legs suddenly fell off her body. She was going to stay and have a good time with her friends. Wherever they were. She searched frantically for Mina, Rei, Lita, or Ami. She couldn't see them anywhere. She looked back at the two Dariens and forgot which one was hers. She got suddenly dizzy. She stumbled back, holding her head and both men stepped to catch her. Her vision was starting to fade and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Darien?" she questioned. "Darien, what's happening? I'm so…oh, I'm so sleepy…"

"Serena!" Darien caught her easily in his arms and picked her up. "Baby, listen to me. You need to stay awake."

"Darien, I'm scared," she said.

"I know, Bunny. But I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you," he said while carrying her out of the club. Serena nodded weakly. When the got outside, the cool night air hit him in a refreshing burst. He looked down at Serena who was pale and having trouble keeping her eyes open. He was almost positive that the guy she was dancing with had drugged her drink in some way. He grabbed a taxi and got Serena inside, instructing the driver to take them to the New York Downtown Hospital where he was currently working. He then pulled out his cell phone to call Andrew.

"Hello?" Andrew answered after the first ring. He had seen Darien carry Serena out and tried to follow them.

"Andrew, it's Darien. I'm taking Serena to the hospital. I think that guy drugged her. Try and find the girls and let them know and keep them safe. And please beat the shit out of that guy for me," Darien said.

"You got it, buddy," the blonde responded. "I'll come to the hospital as soon as I can. Take care of her."

"I always do," Darien answered before hanging up the phone. He looked back at Serena who's eyes were closed. "Serena, sweetie. Please open your eyes. Please. You're making me nervous. I need you to keep your eyes open. Come on, baby. Your Muffin needs to you open those pretty blue eyes."

"Darien?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. "It's hot. Why is it so hot?"

"It's not hot. You're drunk. And drugged," he said gently.

"I was drugged? Did you drug me? You were…you were with me all night and you drugged me," she started to cry.

"No! I didn't drug you! I would never do that. You were with a stranger, Serena," he said. She looked up at him and then fell onto his lap. "Sere, get up. You have to stay up."

"Just a ten minute nap, please," she whispered.

"You can take a ten minute nap when we get to the hospital," he said, stroking her hair. "Come on, sit up." Serena sat with his help and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Darien, please…" she whimpered. "I'm so tired."

"I'm gonna help you stay awake," he said. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out she felt a pair of lips crush against her own. She gasped in surprise and Darien's tongue thrusted into her mouth. She moaned and kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him to her even more. He held her as tightly as possible. When they finally pulled away from each other, Serena's cheeks had a bit more color to them and her eyes were shining brightly. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. "You awake now, Bunny?"

"Yes," she said, nodding happily.

"We're here," the taxi driver announced. Darien paid him and helped Serena out of the cab. He carried her into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hi, Melissa," he greeted the nurse.

"Hi," she smiled shyly. Serena took note of the way the brunette blushed and she didn't like it. Darien was hers – even if it wasn't totally official yet.

"Can you get a doctor for my girlfriend Serena, please? She had a rough night clubbing," he said, looking down worriedly at Serena. Melissa's face fell a bit and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

Darien thanked her and then carried Serena to a chair. He sat her up on his lap again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your girlfriend before you get it through that thick, egotistical skull of yours?" Serena demanded, her words slurring together a bit.

"You've pointed it out enough times, thank you," he said. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just trying to help, you know."

"I know," she said. She looked at him and turned his face towards hers. He seemed sad and she didn't like it. "I'm sorry, Muffin." She went to kiss his cheek but missed and fell over. She was way too drunk and she knew it. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked, gently lifting her back up on his lap and cradling her against his chest.

"I'm an embarrassment," she wailed. "I'm so horrible."

"That's not true! And it's not like you'll remember any of this in the morning. I won't remind you if you don't want me to," he said.

"Promise?" she sniffled.

"Promise," he said. He kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth soothingly. A doctor came to the waiting room and called Serena's name. Darien carried her over.

"Darien," the doctor said. "It's good to see you. Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is Serena my gi-…my friend," he said, looking down at her.

"I'm his girlfriend," Serena said, giggling and blushing.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Serena," the doctor said. "Let's get you checked up, shall we?" He led the couple to the room and began the examination.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is currently in the works and I may be bringing in a new relationship ;) Also, to all the Seiya lovers out there, sorry I made him a dickhead that drugs Serena. Please forgive me. Lastly, your reviews have been wonderful and I'm so grateful for everyone that seems to enjoy this story as much as I do. You're all lovely and thank you so much for reading! Until next time! Xox, Aeigh


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena got blood work and various tests done before finally falling asleep in Darien's arms. He woke her when they got the results for the tests and it turned out that someone had slipped roofies into her drink. The combination between the drugs and the alcohol was the reason she was so exhausted and dizzy. When Serena started to cry about how embarrassed she was, the doctor reassured her she wouldn't remember a thing in the morning and Darien promised to lie and tell her that she had blacked out from having too much to drink. Serena finally calmed down and yawned loudly. Darien carried her out and brought her back to his car.

"Where are we going, Muffin?" Serena asked.

"I'm taking you home," Darien said.

She immediately became more alert. "No! You can't take me home like this. My parents will kill me."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Serena?" he asked. "I can't take you home with me."

"Yes you can. Take me to your apartment. Please."

Darien bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. "Alright," he finally agreed. "I'll take you back to my place."

"Thank you, Darien," she smiled. "WAIT!"

"What? Are you okay?"

"Mina! Where's Mina?" she cried. "I need her. Darien, please, I need Mina. I need to know she's okay."

"Okay, I'll handle it. Just calm down," he said. He pulled out his phone and called Andrew.

"Hello?" Andrew sounded exhausted and stressed out.

"Hey, it's Darien. Did you find the girls?"

"Yes. They all went home except for Mina. She got locked out and her parents won't let her back in the house. All the other girls are asleep so she can't stay with them either. She's at my apartment. Dude, she won't stop crying. I don't know what to do…" Andrew groaned. "And Reika isn't happy about this at all. She's royally pissed at me. So I have a really angry girl and a really depressed girl and I don't know how to handle this. Help me."

"Bring Mina to my apartment. She can stay there with Serena tonight," Darien said. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"Alright, man. I'll see you soon," Andrew said, hanging up.

"Where's Mina?" Serena demanded the moment she saw Darien put his phone away.

"Andrew's gonna bring her to my place. You'll see her soon," Darien said. He took her hand in his and held it for the rest of the car ride. He pulled into the parking garage next to his apartment complex and then carried Serena inside, laying her gently on the couch.

"Where's Mina?" she asked again.  
"No here yet, baby. She will be soon, okay? Andrew's gonna bring her. You trust Andrew to bring Mina safely, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Mina loves Andrew so he'll keep her safe."

"What did you just say?"

"Mina loves Andrew."

"Loves Andrew how? Like a brother or a friend or…"

"Mina loves Andrew like I love you," she said. "More than anything in the world and for the rest of my life."

"You'll love me for the rest of your life?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and I'll continue to love you forever and ever," she sighed happily. He smiled a little.

"Thank God you won't remember this in the morning because you'd be so mad if you knew that I found out how much you want me and that you told Mina's secret," he said.

"Don't tell Andrew! He can't know!" she said suddenly.

"No promises, love," he said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Now, you rest and wait for Mina to get here." Serena nodded at him and trained her eyes on the blank TV in front of her. Darien turned it on for her and walked into the kitchen to get some water. He rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. It was now past 3 in the morning and he was beyond exhausted. But he wouldn't sleep until he knew Serena was okay and happy and unfortunately that wouldn't be possible until Mina got there. He looked over at Serena laying on his couch and smiled a little. She was curled in a ball and just staring at the TV. She felt his eyes on her and looked his way. She smiled at him and blew him a little kiss. He pretended to catch it and put his hand to his cheek. She giggled. He came over to her and sat in front of the couch.

They sat together for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Darien got up and opened it to find a crying Mina and a horribly stressed Andrew. He didn't say anything as he opened the door wider and let the two in. Serena sat up and looked towards the door.

"MINA!" she cried happily. She jumped up and ran to her friend, hugging her. Mina hugged back.

"Serena, you're okay! Andrew said you were at the hospital and I thought you died," she said.

"No! I'm okay. Darien saved me," Serena giggled. Her best friend smiled a little and wiped her tears.

"Good," she said. The two sat on the couch, talking quietly about their night after they had been separated.

Darien watched Serena for a minute before turning to look at Andrew. "You okay, dude?"

"No. I'm not. My girlfriend hates me. Mina's a wreck. Serena was in the hospital. You're probably gonna get some action from two super hot girls tonight. And I'm gonna go home alone with messages from Reika on my answering machine screaming at me. I am so not okay," Andrew said.

"First of all, I'm sure Reika doesn't hate you. Mina is fine now that she's been reunited with Serena. Serena's also fine. She was drugged but she's obviously going to make it through this. I am NOT getting action from anyone tonight. You need to stop thinking with your dick. And you can always just erase the messages on your machine. You'll be fine, buddy," Darien said. "I need to talk to you about important shit so I'm gonna need you to pull yourself together and listen to me, okay?"

Andrew just nodded and went to Darien's kitchen, sitting at the table. He slumped in the chair. "What's up?"

"Did you find the guy that drugged Serena?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, and I called the police on him. Don't worry about it. He was arrested and taken to the station. And I punched him in the jaw so I say he's gotten what he deserved," Andrew smiled.

"Thanks," Darien said.

"No problem. Anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"One more thing. I'm not sure how you're going to take this, though," he mumbled. "And DON'T tell Serena you know about this, got it?"

Andrew nodded. "Whatever you say, man."

"Alright," Darien leaned his head closer to his friend's. "Mina loves you."

"Yeah, I know. We're like best friends. I love her, too," Andrew said. "I don't understand what the big deal is.

"No…Mina's IN LOVE with you, Drew," Darien said.

"She's in love with me?" he asked, stunned. He looked over at Mina, who was half asleep with her head in Serena's lap. Serena's own eyes were drooping shut and she looked like she would pass out at any moment. Darien smiled softly at the sight of the two girls.

"We should get them to bed," Darien said. Andrew nodded and walked numbly towards Mina. He shook her gently.

"Mina? Gotta get up, sweetie," he said. "I'm gonna bring you to bed."

"I'm too tired to walk," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Carry me, Drewy?"

Andrew smiled softly and picked her up in his arms. "Where to, Darien?"

"My room," Darien answered, as he scooped up Serena and snuggled her small body close to him.

"Your room?" Serena asked sleepily. "Will you stay with me in your bed?"

"Mina's going to," he said, carrying her to his bedroom and placing her down gently beside her friend. He tucked her into bed while Andrew took care of Mina. "Goodnight, princess." He kissed her forehead.

"'Night, Darien," she murmured before falling asleep. Andrew and Darien watched as Mina wrapped her arms around her best friend and fell asleep, too. The two men left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"So what are you going to do about Mina?" Darien asked quietly.

"What are you going to do about Serena?" Andrew retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I'm going to dump Reika and ask Mina out instead."

"Good."

"What are you going to do about Serena?"

"Let her wake up and pretend she never told me she loved me," Darien sighed.

"You don't love her?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I do. And that's why I can't do anything about it because she's going to hate herself if the first time she told me she loves me is when she was completely intoxicated. I could never do that to her," he said. "Just like I would never tell her that she finally agreed to be my girlfriend while we were at the doctor's office."

"Dude, you have to tell her that part. Come on. You want her to be your girlfriend so tell her she said that she would," Andrew prodded.

"I'm not going to do that. If she really wants to go out with me, she'll agree to it again," Darien sighed.

"I guess. Well, I'm gonna head home and get some much needed sleep. If you need me when those two wake up, let me know. I'll be glad to help. And have Mina call me when she wakes up so I know she's alright," Andrew smiled and walked towards the door. "Thanks for taking care of Mina for me. And Serena."

"No problem. Thanks for punching that guy in the face for me. Goodnight, buddy," Darien said.

"G'night!" Andrew said.

Darien locked the door behind him and sighed tiredly before passing out in his guest bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Darien awoke before Serena and Mina. He went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. While he was cooking bacon he heard a thump and then a groan come from his room. He laughed to himself and looked toward the door. Serena slowly walked out, her hair a mess.

"What the fuck happened last night?" she mumbled. Darien laughed again and she glared at him. "Do you mind not laughing so loud? God, my head is killing me."

"Sorry, baby," he smiled. "Sit down and I'll get you some coffee."

Serena nodded and sat down at the table. She rested her head in her arms and groaned again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

"Lower your voice," she said.

Darien sat kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair gently. "Sorry," he whispered.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled a little. "Thanks. And yeah, I'm starving."

Darien kissed her head lightly as he stood up to finish cooking. Mina stumbled out of his room just as he was placing waffles on Serena's plate.

"Good morning, Mina," he said as quietly as possible. "Andrew wanted you to call him when you woke up to make sure you were okay. Do you need my phone?"

Mina only nodded. Darien passed her his phone and she dialed Andrew's number.

"Hello?" Andrew answered, as chipper and loud as ever.

"Hi, Andrew," Mina groaned.

"Mina! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Is Darien being a jerk? Should I come get you?"

She could practically hear him smiling and it made her smile, too. "I feel like shit but I'm okay. Darien isn't being a jerk. He's making us breakfast, actually. And you can come get me if you want."

"Maybe I'll come by and have some breakfast before I have to go to work," he said.

"Please do," she said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Andrew replied before hanging up.

"Is he coming over?" Darien asked between bites of food.

"Yes," Mina nodded happily. She dug into her food with a renewed sense of happiness. Serena, however, was still miserably tired and sick. Her head fell forward into her half eaten plate of food and she let out a tiny whimper.

"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked.

"Take me back to bed please," she whispered pathetically.

"Okay," he lifted her carefully and carried her back to his bed, laying her down and tucking her in. He sat on the bed and stroked her hair. "Do you need anything?"

"Not now, thanks," she sighed. "I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"Okay," he said. He kissed her forehead gently. "Feel better." He went back out to the kitchen and sat with Mina, finishing breakfast.

"Does she remember what happened?" Mina asked.

"No, I don't think so. And I don't want to tell her. So please, if she asks, just tell her that she drank too much and passed out and then I took her home," he said.

"No problem," she said. They finished the rest of their food in silence when the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Andrew. You can answer it if you'd like," Darien offered.

"Thanks!" Mina jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open. "Hi, Andrew!"

"Hi, Mina," Andrew said, smiling. "Are you still feeling crappy?"

"Not anymore," she giggled shyly.

Darien came around the corner. "Hey. Take some breakfast and go. I've got a sick girl in my room I have to attend to."

"Thanks for the warm welcome, buddy," Andrew said, rolling his eyes. Regardless, he waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed some food off the small table. "So my poor Rena's having a rough morning?"

"Yeah. She's still really tired and sick," Darien said, looking towards his bedroom door longingly. "I want to go take care of her.

"Then I'll go. I'll take Mina, too, if you want," Andrew said, smiling at Mina who blushed under his gaze.

"Thanks," Darien said distractedly.

Andrew continued to shove food in his mouth, making Mina laugh. When he was finished he held out his hand for her. "Ready to go?"

Mina grasped Andrew's hand, happy and shocked at this new affection from him. "Ready."

"You two kids have fun!" Darien called after them. After closing the door behind his two friends he made his way back to his own bedroom.

Serena heard the door and here eyes fluttered open. She saw Darien coming towards her and scooted over in bed. "Is Mina gone?"

"Yeah, Andrew took her home," he said.

"That's good. Will you come lay down with me?" she asked.

Darien nodded and smiled as he lay down next to her, pulling her close to his body. "My poor baby," he murmured.

"I'm not your baby," she said. She didn't sound malicious or annoyed like usual.

"I wish you would be," he sighed sadly.

Serena looked up into Darien's eyes, not sure how to respond. She was so afraid of being with him again but something in her told her to take the chance.

"I want to be," she whispered. "I do."

"Then be mine," he said. He felt her small head nod against his chest and smiled. "All mine. My Serena."

"My Darien," she giggled happily. He kissed her face repeatedly. She smiled, but he could tell she still wasn't feeling well.

"So, my darling, what hurts?" he asked.

"My stomach. And my head," she said.

"I'll fix it for you," Darien said. He left the room and came back a few minutes with an ice pack. He placed it gently on her forehead before lying down next to her again. He rubbed her stomach soothingly.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"You're welcome. Now sleep," he said before kissing her lips softly.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. It took me a lot longer to write than I thought but the outcome was pretty good. I'll work on the next chapter if you promise to review, please! :D I hope you all had a happy holiday and will have an even happier New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! I've been trying to finish it for ages but I was plagued with writers block. I'll try to get Chapter 8 out faster. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Serena woke up happy and content and with just a minor headache. She stretched out in the bed and reached for Darien but he was nowhere to be found. She opened her eyes and scanned the large room. She stood on wobbly legs and made her way over to the door. Poking her head out, she called his name, her voice hoarse. When she got no response she began to wander around his large apartment searching for him.

"Darien?" she called out, louder than before. Still no answer. Her heart began to pound. Where was he? Was he purposely ignoring her? Had he changed his mind when she had finally agreed to be his girlfriend and then left her all alone? But that wouldn't make sense. She was in his apartment. He couldn't just leave her there. He'd have to confront her eventually, even if he didn't want her anymore.

"Darien," her voice was much more feeble than before. Serena began to search for him in every room, growing more and more nervous with every passing moment that he didn't answer her. She came to a closed door and opened it slowly. There, on a big bed, was her Darien. He was completely passed out. She smiled and felt relief rush over her. He didn't change his mind. He was just sleeping. She slowly and quietly made her way over to the bed and crawled under the covers. She hugged his rock hard body tightly to hers and sighed happily. "Darien," she breathed.

Darien slowly awoke to the sound of Serena's voice. He smiled and started to roll over when he found himself on top of something that wasn't his bed.

"Darien," Serena choked out from under him. "You're squishing me…"

He rolled off of her and sat up. "Sorry, Meatball Head," he murmured sleepily. "Hey! Meatball, you're still here and you're my girlfriend!"

"Shut up before I dump you," she grumbled.

He laughed and pulled her up in his arms, kissing all over her face joyously. She giggled and burrowed herself into his strong embrace. She felt safe and warm, like nothing could ever harm her as long as he didn't let go. They sat in silence for quite a while exchanging glances and planting butterfly kisses on various facial parts.

"I should get you home," Darien said quietly. He felt Serena's head nod against his chest. He looked down at her and tilted her chin up, kissing her forehead where he remembered her crescent moon used to be. He missed that little moon. He missed watching her eyes wander up to her forehead and how she'd get cross-eyed trying to see it. He had loved when she'd do it during a meal and how bright her smile would get when he'd try to stifle his laughter in front of his parents and her mother. Her mother had caught her once and while Serenity was being scolded, she winked at him. It was the first time he had ever caught a glimpse of how carefree and absolutely amazing the young princess was. Everything about the moon on her forehead had made him happy. It was the thing he missed most of all about her past self.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked. Darien's finger was tracing what felt like a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead and she wasn't sure why. She stilled his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger tenderly.

He watched her soft lips leave tiny kisses on his fingertips. His skin tingled from her touch. "Sorry. I was distracted."

"Mmm, I noticed," she said. She locked eyes with him as she gently sucked and nibbled on his index finger. His eyes grew darker and he bit down on his lower lip.

"Baby, you have to stop or I'll never take you home," he said. At that he felt her mouth suck more vigorously.

"What if I don't want to go home?" she practically purred after a moment.

"Serena," Darien groaned. He forced his hand out of her grasp and watched her expression become annoyed. He smiled and placed one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. He bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Serena responded immediately. As she kissed him she realized that this was their first official kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. She threw herself into the kiss even more and pushed Darien down onto the bed. He fell back and she laid herself on top of him, not once breaking contact. She gasped as she felt him harden beneath her and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Serena moaned and ground her hips against him. She felt Darien's hands lower down to her ass and pull her tighter against his growing erection. Serena ground herself harder against him, trying desperately to find some relief from the growing sensation of heat in the pit of her stomach. It was overwhelming her.

"Darien," she murmured against his lips.

"Yeah, baby?" he flipped them over and kissed along her neck and collarbone.

"Are we going to have sex?"

Darien paused and looked up at her. He nuzzled his face in her neck. "No, baby."

"I didn't think so," she said. She pushed him off of her and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"We could do…other things, though," he suggested quietly after a few moments of silence. Serena lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," she nodded. "We could." She laid back down and looked at him expectantly. He crawled back on top of her and smiled.

"Do you want me, Serena?" he whispered in ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Serena's hands clenched and unclenched a few times and she managed to nod against his head.

"How much do you want me?" Darien asked. He placed a wet kiss below her ear and blew on it.

"A-a lot," she stuttered. It was true. She wanted him so badly. Her hips arched into his but he pushed them back down forcefully.

"Slow down," he murmured against her neck. "I'm going to take this very, very slowly and draw out the pleasure as much as I possibly can. I'm going to make you scream my name."

Serena moaned at his words and arched her hips again. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin and then his hand slowly crept up her shirt. His hand reached her breast, which to his delight, was bra-free.

"Did you assume you would be getting lucky today?" he asked smugly, molding her breast in his hand. Serena tried to glare at him but her loud, pleasure filled moan betrayed her.

"I did not assume I would be getting lucky. You are an absolute ass," she said.

"Am I?" he asked, tweaking her nipple. She moaned again and arched her chest into his hand. He smirked. "That's what I thought."

Serena shoved his hand away. "You know, if you're gonna be such a smug little shit about it then maybe we should stop."

"Baby, please, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm just not used to the rejection you hand me on a daily basis. Women usually throw themselves at me. I have to turn them away, not the other way around."

"Oh, well, that's comforting," she said sarcastically.

"Serena, if you're going to do this every day then you need to rethink what you're doing here with me in a bed," Darien said seriously.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Continue.

"Don't sound so thrilled about it," he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you."

"I would like to but you're making it a little difficult to stay in the mood."

"What, your penis can't take insults?"

"Damnit, Serena!" Darien ran a hand through his messy hair. "Listen, I want to make this work. I really do. But you have to try, too. I know I've been a jerk to you. I have a lot of shit to make up for. But you can't punish me forever, Serena."

"I'm not punishing you," she said quietly. "I'm protecting myself."

"From what? What do you think I'm going to do?" he asked.

"Hurt me like you always do! I'm afraid you'll insult me or think I'm too childish and then you'll leave me. I don't want you to leave me," she whispered the last part very quietly.

Darien shook his head. "I'm sorry that I fucked up with you so horribly in the past but I need you to trust me now. I will not hurt you, insult you, or leave you."

"Okay," Serena nodded. "But…can we slow down a little?"

"This from the girl who wanted to sleep with me twenty minutes ago," he laughed.

"Shut up," Serena giggled, smacking his chest playfully. Darien grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Get ready and I'll take you home, okay?"

"Take me to Rei's, I have a lot to talk about with the girls."

"Whatever my baby wants."

* * *

Serena arrived at Rei's temple for the meeting she had called with her friends. It was her own meeting and she was late. But it wasn't her fault that Darien's lips tasted so absolutely delicious. With that thought in her head, she bolted into the room that her four friends were waiting.

"Where have you been, Meatball Head? You're half an hour late for your own damn meeting!" Rei yelled the minute she saw Serena's body fly through the door.

"Sorry," Serena panted. "I was…held up…by my boyfriend." Her face broke into a huge grin when she said "boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ami asked. "Oh, Serena, please tell me it's not that boy from the club last night."

"No," Serena shook her head. "It's Darien."

"Congrats, girl! We were all waiting for that happen," Lita said happily.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Ami agreed.

"How could someone as gorgeous and sophisticated as Darien go for someone like you?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Rei, that's not very nice," Ami scolded.

Serena didn't hear Mina pipe up with any witty comments. She looked around the room but her blonde companion was nowhere to be found. She had left rather early with Andrew that morning. Where could she be? "Hey, where's Mina?"

"I'm here!" a voice called. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy."

"What could possibly make you later than meatballs for brains?" Rei demanded. Mina only blushed.

"Were you with Andrew this whole time?" Serena asked.

"You were with Andrew today?" Lita asked.

"Yeah," Mina giggled. "He's my boyfriend now."

"You BOTH have boyfriends now?" Rei asked.

"That's wonderful," Ami piped up.

The five girls began chattering all at once, making it hard to understand one another. As Lita and Rei fought over which of the two boys was more attractive, Ami pulled out a book to read and Serena turned to Mina.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Thanks, Sere. And I'm happy for you, too. You and Darien were made for each other. Really," she smiled. It was true. They were made for each other. Serena just didn't know that yet. Mina wondered how much longer it would take for her to figure out the truth. She hated keeping secrets from Serena and she was sick of acting like none of them had any idea who their princess was. She wanted Serena to know it was her.

"It's a little too soon to be calling us soul mates, don't you think?" Serena laughed.

"I don't know," Mina shrugged. "I am the Sailor Scout of love, after all. I know these things." She winked at Serena and linked their arms together. "We should go on a double date! Andrew and Darien are best friends and you and I are best friends! It would be so cute. Ooh, imagine if we married them and had kids at the same time? If I had a boy and you had a girl and then they fell in love…"

"You're insane," Serena said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know what the future holds, Serena," Mina said vaguely. "There are a lot of things you don't know yet."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Darien said that, you're saying that…what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," Mina said. "I'm merely saying that life has a way of taking you by surprise. You didn't know that were going to be Sailor Moon. You don't know who you're meant to be with, either. It could very well be Darien."

"Maybe," Serena mumbled. She wouldn't admit it, but she hoped it was Darien. "You think Lita brought yummy snacks? I'm starving."

"Leets, you got anything good to eat?" Mina called over her bickering with Rei.

"In my bag," she said distractedly and then turned back to Rei. "Andrew is a thousand times hotter than Darien."

"Oh, please! Andrew _wishes _he were Darien."

"Ha, yeah right!"

"What makes Andrew so attractive? He's a typical blonde haired college student. Big deal. Darien has dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes," Rei argued.

"Yeah, well at least Andrew's got a personality and he isn't some big douche all the time like Darien," Lita countered.

"Hey, my boyfriend is not a douche!" Serena yelled with a mouth full of food.

"Whatever, Andrew's still better," Lita shrugged.

"Agreed," Mina said.

"That's not even true," Rei said, rolling her eyes. "You two have no taste."

"For once in my life I'm going to have to agree with Rei," Serena said. "Shocker, I know. But you two don't know Darien like I do."

"Ami, why don't you break the tie for us? Who's better – Darien or Andrew?" Lita asked.

Ami blushed. She looked down at the book in her head and thought about it for a minute. If she said Andrew, Rei and Serena would kill her. If she said Darien, Lita and Mina would kill her. She couldn't win. "Well," she started slowly. "I prefer Greg."

"Greg wasn't an option. Darien or Andrew," Rei demanded.

"Who's Greg?" Mina and Serena asked simultaneously.

"Greg is the boy that Ami is in love with," Lita said.

"I'm not in love with him!" Ami's face was turning a bright red. She hid behind her book quickly and mumbled, "I just enjoy his company."

"Looks like you, me, and Mina are lucky with love, huh, Ames?" Serena laughed. "I always thought we were the prettier ones."

"Yeah, Rei and Lita better hurry and find men or they'll be sitting alone on Saturday nights when we all go out together with our dates," Mina said.

"Shut up!" Rei said. She threw a pillow at Mina's face, but she ducked – just in time for it to hit Serena.

"Mina, you bitch! You should have caught it!" Serena threw it back at Mina too fast for her to move out of the way. Rei and Lita laughed and even Ami giggled.

"You are going to pay for that," Mina said. She picked up some food and chucked it straight at Serena. Serena opened her mouth and caught most of it. She ate it and smiled widely.

"Nice try, Mina. But next time I suggest you use ammo that Serena can't eat," Lita said, still laughing. Mina glared at Lita but her smile returned when she felt Serena throw her arms around her.

"Love you, Mina," Serena said.

"I guess you're alright," Mina smiled.

"Can we get started with this meeting?" Ami asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm dating Darien," Serena said.

"Serena!" they all yelled in unison, laughing at her.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you guys liked it! Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I tried to get this out as fast as I could for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. It was a lot of fun for me to write so I hope it's fun for you to read! Oh, and I've changed the name of the story. Used to be "Here We Go Again" and now it's "Remember December" (I have an obsession with Demi Lovato, I'm sorry)

* * *

Chapter 8

That night, Serena had a wonderful dream about a princess and a prince. The dream seemed familiar. It was as if she herself had experienced it. When she awoke, she looked to Luna and explained how troubled she felt.

"Were the prince and princess familiar to you also?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah," Serena said. "She looked like me and he looked like Darien. But their names were Serenity and Endymion. It was weird."

"Yes, that's very odd," Luna said. That feline knew that Serena's memories were finally starting to return to her and she wondered how much longer it would be until the young girl remembered fully who she was.

"It was the most beautiful dream," Serena said.

"Tell me about it," Luna yawned.

"Okay," Serena said. She began to tell every detail of her dream.

* * *

The young princess stood beside her mother in the foyer of a grand castle. They had just arrived on the planet Earth and were waiting to meet the royal family.

"Maybe you will become friends with the prince, Serenity," the Queen offered.

"Yes, I believe he's close to my age," Serenity murmured quietly. She had also heard that the Earth prince was very cold. She hoped she wouldn't have to spend much time with him. Moments after she had this thought, she saw the King, Queen, and Prince entere the foyer. Serenity curtsied deeply and then stood, smiling at the family before her.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Don't be so shy, Princess!" the King said joyously. Serenity's lips curled up in a small smile and she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I am just tired from the long trip," she explained. She looked up at her mother, seeking approval for the answer she had given. Her mother's approval was something she was always striving for. She noticed Queen Serenity nod her head slightly and then smile.

"Thank you for having my daughter and I here," the young queen said. "We are so happy to make negotiations to bring you into the Alliance."

"We're honored that you've allowed us to join after all these years," the Earth Queen replied. "Shall we leave our children to mingle while we discuss business?" The three adults left the prince and princess alone in the foyer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Endymion," Serenity said shyly. Being alone with him made her nervous. He had not once smiled since he and his parents had entered the room. She wondered if he knew how.

"Mmm," Endymion mumbled. He walked around her in a circle and looked her up and down.

"What are you doing?" Serenity demanded.

"Nothing, Princess," he said. His eyes were still roaming her body.

"If you honestly think I'll allow you to stare at me like I'm a fattened cow you're about to feast on, then you are greatly mistaken," she said.

"The Princess of the Moon has a temper," Endymion mused.

"I do not have a temper. I have respect for myself."

"Good to know," Endymion said, a smirk on his lips. "Come with me."

"I will not!" Serenity protested. "I don't know you or where you're taking me and I will not just go with you."

"Relax. I like you. I'm taking you to meet my friends," he said. He turned on his heel and strode out of the room. He stopped at the entryway and turned towards her. "Are you coming, Princess? If you stay here for too long you may run into my visiting uncle and he's much more crude than I am."

Serenity glared at him but quickly picked up her skirt and ran after him.

"I didn't know princesses were allowed to run," he laughed.

"Yes, well I'm not a normal princess," she said, trying to suppress a smile. She felt Endymion's large hand cover her own and she let her smile show. "Where will you be taking me? Hopefully somewhere proper for a princess because we can't allow others to know I'm the most improper girl there is."

"I believe when you yelled at a perfect stranger you lost your right to hiding your improperness," he said. "But if you must know, I'm taking you to meet my friends. We have sparring practice and something tells me you would probably like to join."

"While I'm wearing my royal gown?" she scoffed.

"You're very bad at pretending you're offended."

Serenity laughed at this. "I suppose you're right. You will have to go easy on me, though. I'm not used to sparring in this large dress."

"We can find you something else to wear. I'm sure one of the servants must have an outfit suitable."

"No. I want to do it in this dress so you'll see that even in a gown I can beat you easily," Serenity said airily.

"You think you'll win?"

"I know I will."

"I will hold you to it, then."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said. Serenity wondered who had met Endymion and spread the lie that he was cold. He was witty and seemed kind enough. He made her feel welcome and the conversation between them was easy to keep. And he just happened to be the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She blushed at the thought.

"You know, you've got quite the reputation on the Moon," she said suddenly.

"Do I fit that reputation?" he asked.

"I don't think so. You haven't so far, at least."

"Is it a good or bad reputation?"

"Bad."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that you don't believe I fit it. And you don't fit the reputation you've gained here on Earth."

"Is that so? What would that reputation be?"

"Well, everyone here believes you to be prim, proper, snobby, and rather dull," he said. "It seems to me that you are anything but all of those things."

"Who said I was dull? I am not dull! I am the most interesting person I know," she said. Her voice was light and joking and she noticed his smile widen a bit.

"You're very unpredictable. I never know what you'll say next."

"Does that make me less dull?"

"It does."

Serenity squeezed Endymion's hand. "Good." The two continued to walk along the long hallway. Serenity was rather nervous to meet Endymion's friends because she had heard that his closest friends were his guard. She wasn't sure how she felt about being unprotected in a room of only men. She didn't know any of them and they could very well take advantage of the fact that she was young and seemingly weak.

"What are you friends like?" she asked suddenly.

"They're very hard to explain. But no worries, I will protect you from Jadiete and Nephrite," he said.

"I need to be protected from them? Are they very violent?"

"No. You will understand when you meet them," he said. He continued to pull her along the hall until they stopped in front of a large door. He reached next to the door and pulled down two heavy cloaks. "It's very cold outside. "

Taking the cloak from Endymion's hands she nodded. "It's cold because it is winter, right? We don't have winter on the Moon and I'm not sure what it means but I hear that during the winter it becomes freezing."

"Winter is one of four seasons we have on Earth. It's the coldest one. Right now we are in December. The season is still technically called autumn but everyone says that it's winter," he said.

"Your planet is fascinating," she murmured.

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smile. He took her hand back in his and led her through the doors outside. The moment they stepped into the cold, Serenity let out a loud screech.

"The cold hurts!" she yelled at him. Endymion laughed loudly at her. "It's not funny, Endymion!"

"Yes, it is," he said. He continued to laugh as he pulled his cloak off and put it around her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" she questioned, burrowing herself into the warmth of both heavy velvet cloaks wrapped around her.

"A bit," he said. "But I would much rather be cold than have you freeze to death." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle gently. Serenity felt her heart flutter as his deep eyes looked into hers.

"Endymion," she whispered. Endymion tilted his head to the side and leaned in close to Serenity. She felt her breathing quicken in excitement over the fact that his lips were so close to her own. She had never kissed anyone before but she had the strongest urge to press her lips against Endymion's. Just as she felt herself pluck up the courage and began to rise on her toes to close the small space between them, she heard yelling and shouting. Serenity jumped back in surprise and saw four men in uniform coming towards them. It was easy for her to tell that the man with long silver hair was the leader of the four. Next to him was a shorter man with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. Behind those two were the two others, one with short blonde hair and the other with long brown hair. The blonde one looked at Serenity and a grin spread across his face. He turned to his companion and whispered something in his ear. The man with long brown hair let out a loud laugh. They both looked at Serenity, trying to contain their laughter. She looked up at Endymion whose face was stern and hard – not at all like it had been a moment ago. The silver haired man seemed to notice this and turned around slowly.

"Nephrite, Jadeite," he barked at them. They promptly stopped laughing and looked straight ahead.

"Our apologies, your highness," the blonde one bowed.

"Shut up, Jadeite," Endymion grumbled. "This is Princess Serenity of the Moon. You will show her respect. You will not touch her. You will refrain from being crude around her. You will treat her like the lady she is. Is that understood?"

"Well it seems his highness is rather fond of the new princess. That's not fair, Endymion. You know you're not allowed to call dibs on someone unless all of us are present," Nephrite complained. "She's pretty. I want her. And now that we're all together, I call dibs."

"Nephy, I think I'd begin to run if I were you," Jadeite mumbled.

"First of all," Serenity suddenly piped up from Endymion's side, "I would like all of you to stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I don't appreciate it. Second of all, no one is calling 'dibs' on me. I am not a trophy or a prize. I am a human being just as you are and I would like to be treated as such. Now, I understand that because you're men you have a lack of manners but that does not mean that you will treat me any differently than you treat each other. That being said, I do not mind your vulgarity in the least – as long as it's never about me."

The four men stared open mouthed at Serenity. Endymion merely smiled down at her. He knew she would have some sort of comeback for them that would shut them all up.

"Princess, I apologize for their behavior," the silver haired man said, taking a step forward. "I am Kunzite, this is Zoisite, and you have already met Nephrite and Jadeite. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed low and kissed her delicate hand. Serenity did not miss the small growl that escaped Endymion's throat.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said brightly. "But do you mind if we continue our conversation inside somewhere? I'm not very used to the cold and Endymion had to lend me his cloak. I'm afraid he might grow sick."

"I'm fine," muttered Endymion gruffly. Serenity glared up at him for a moment.

"Well maybe you're fine with getting ill, but I'm not," she said. "We're going inside." She slipped her hand into his and tugged him along. Endymion ripped his hand out of hers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You will not boss me around," he said angrily.

"I'm worried for your health!"

"You're treating me like I'm a child, Serenity, and I won't tolerate it. I'm older than you are."

"Age is not important in this situation, Endymion."

"Tell her she's treating me like a child," he demanded of his friends.

"We would but we were given strict orders to respect the Princess and treat her like a lady. Frankly I don't think it's fair that you can run around yelling at her and yet you expect me not be crude," Jadeite said.

"I am not yelling at her!" exclaimed Endymion.

"You are. And you're also doing that thing where you talk about me as if I'm not here," Serenity said. "But stay out in the cold. Catch pneumonia for all I care." Serenity went back into the castle, gliding regally as she went.

* * *

Serenity saw no sign of Endymion for the rest of the day or the day after. She had spent most of her time in the large library or wandering around with servants for companionship so she would not get lost. It wasn't until the next morning after breakfast when Endymion did not show up that she asked where he was.

"Your highness," she started. "I have not seen Endymion the past few days. Do you know where he might be?"

"Endymion has caught a horrible cold," the King replied. "His mother caught him outside without a cloak on and he ended up falling ill."

Serenity tried to suppress her laughter. "Do you mind if I visit him? I've been very lonely and I'd like to have some company today."

"Oh, Serenity, that would be lovely but we don't want you to get sick, too," the Queen said kindly.

"I'll be okay," she insisted. She wanted to see him so badly.

"I will take you to his room, then. Come along," the King led Serenity down a series of long corridors before stopping in front of a set of double doors. He pounded on them loudly. "Endymion, you have a visitor!"

Serenity heard him cough and then his voice saying, "Come in." She hurriedly opened the doors and went inside the room. She sat in the large chair next to his bed and smiled at him.

"Princess," Endymion murmured, shocked to see her in his room.

"I thought you had died and I wanted to be absolutely sure that my wish of you catching pneumonia hadn't killed you," she said.

"I believe the nurse said I have three days left to live," he said seriously. For a moment she believed him but at the sight of her worried expression, his face broke into a grin.

"Oh, you horrible man!" she laughed, hitting him playfully. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he had done the other day. Again her heart fluttered and she blushed. "I'm glad to see you're okay. I hope that next time you will listen to me when I tell you I'm worried for your health and not treat me as you did."

"I will listen next time. Although, I'm not sure how long you'll be here to nag me for so it may not matter."

"As long as you promise to think of me and my wise words," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I promise," he smiled back. He continued to hold her hand and plant feather light kisses upon it as they spoke. "Do you promise to stay for a long time?"

"I hope that I can," she whispered. "I've grown fond of you in the short time we've spent together and I don't want to lose that just yet."

"Me either," he said.

* * *

I just wanted to let you guys know that the next few chapters are probably going to be Endymion/Serenity based. I hope that's okay with you. I just felt like there should be some back story to their relationship and give Serena a little push to remember that she was the Moon Princess. So I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a lot of free time yesterday and was able to bang out an entire chapter. Woo hoo! There's a good mix of Darien/Serena and Endymion/Serenity so there's a bit of something for everyone. Enjoy!

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **TwIsTeD pErFeCtIoN-16** who left me the sweetest review ever in the history of the world.

* * *

Chapter 9

Every night Serena had dreams of Serenity and Endymion. As their relationship progressed nightly, so did hers with Darien. They had sat down and talked about the issues they were having. Serena agreed to stop fighting and insulting Darien every chance she got and he agreed to stop his numerous sexual advances if he was not actually going to have sex with her. They had both been doing rather well with their agreement and their relationship was strong and healthy. Serena spent every afternoon at Darien's apartment where he would help her with any homework she didn't understand and then listen to her dream from the night before. He loved sitting on the floor next to her while she recounted her dream to him. He tended to mimic the movements of Endymion as she described them and she would pause to smile at him before continuing on.

Darien plopped on the floor after making pasta for them and handed Serena a bowl. "So, what happened with Endymion and Serenity last night?" he asked.

"She started calling him Endy and they've finally had their first kiss!" she gushed. Serena shoveled some pasta into her mouth, trying to remember every detail. For whatever reason, Darien wanted as much detail as she could provide him with. She was happy to oblige – no one else would listen to the stories about her dreams anyway. Even Luna was bored with the fairytale her mind was creating.

"Tell me everything," he said. "I want to know all of it."

"It's like a soap opera for you. You're addicted to this story," she laughed. "Can I eat first and then tell you?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want to disturb your precious eating time," Darien said. "You're quite vicious when you're hungry."

"Hey! If I can't insult you, then you can't insult me," she yelled with her mouth full of food.

"Easy there, killer. You're getting sauce all over my couch."

"Good. You need a new one anyway. This one bores me. It's just…white. This whole place is white. We need to decorate."

"Tell me your dream and I'll let you decorate all you want."

"What is your obsession with these people? You realize they aren't real, right?" she asked. She was beginning to believe that he thought Endymion and Serenity had actually existed at one point.

"Just tell me the story," he said. He put their bowls of pasta aside and took her hand, kissing each finger lightly. "Please tell me, baby. You know you want to."

"You're so confident about how I feel about you, aren't you?" she laughed.

"'Course I am. I'm the hottest guy around. Why wouldn't you adore me?"

"If I tell you my dream, do you promise to shut up?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine," she said. "So, like I said she's started calling him Endy…" And Serena began to tell her latest dream to her admittedly hot boyfriend.

* * *

"Endymion, stop!" giggled Serenity. She and Endymion were spending the cold afternoon in his study by the warm fireplace. Endymion's nimble fingers were tickling every inch of Serenity's sensitive body.

"Tell me I'm the greatest prince in existence," he demanded.

"I will not!" she yelled through her laughter.

"Then I have no choice but to continue," he said with a smile. In truth, he loved the sound of her laughter. If he could hear the tinkling sound for the rest of his life he would die a happy man.

"Fine!" she squealed. "You are the greatest prince in existence!"

"Now tell me I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen," he said, redoubling his efforts instead of ceasing them.

Serenity tried desperately to push his hands away from her but he was too strong. She tried to grasp onto the large hands and hold them still but that didn't work either. "I will not lie to you twice in a row!"

"You know it's the truth, Serenity. I am the greatest and most handsome man to ever walk the planet. So just admit it," he said with a cocky grin, his fingers going to the most ticklish spots on her body.

"That's not true. I find Jadeite to be much more appealing a man than you are," she gasped out. This caused his fingers to stop moving. Serenity took advantage of the pause and sat on his hands. "There. Now you can't tickle me. I've won."

Endymion smirked at her and pinched her butt. "Is Jad really better than me, do you think? He's sort of an ass, Serenity."

"He can be an ass but he can be very sweet. Much like you," she said. She sat up and grabbed Endymion's hands, kissing them like he kissed hers. "But I suppose I can admit that I prefer you above everyone else."

"That makes me very happy," he said softly. He lay down on the blanket and pulled her with him. Serenity rested her head right above his heart and listened to the steady sound of it's beating. She intertwined her fingers with his and sighed happily. This was bliss. He was bliss. She never wanted to leave Earth. All she wanted was to be with Endymion forever.

"Endy," she whispered contentedly to herself.

"Endy?" he questioned, sitting up a bit to look into her eyes.

Serenity's face flushed and she looked away. "Sorry, I…I just…sorry."

"I like it," he said. He tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead. "You may call me Endy if it makes you happy, Princess."

"Do you like it, though? I would not want to give you a nickname that you dislike," she said. The crescent moon on her forehead tingled from the contact his warm lips had made.

"Nothing would make me happier than for you to have your own private name for me," he stated. Serenity's face broke into a huge smile.

"Then you must call me a secret nickname, too," she said. "You may call me 'perfect' because that is what I am."

"Is that so?" Endymion asked with a laugh. "No one is perfect, darling. Not even you – though you are close to it. And you cannot decide what I call you. That's my job." He took a minute to think about it and his features softened. "I will call you 'beautiful' because you truly are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"And who said you weren't romantic?" she said softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He captured her hand and kissed each inch of it tenderly. "Endy, what sort of relationship do we have? We seem to be much more than friends. Do you fancy me?"

"Of course I fancy you. You are a beautiful princess with a big heart and an even bigger mouth in which you spew off your wonderful wisdom," he said. "You have become one of my greatest friends these past few weeks and I would not give you up for anything."

"I mean to say do you fancy me as more than a friend? Are you…attracted to me in a way that exceeds friendship?" her heart fluttered in her chest as she awaited his answer.

Endymion thought long and hard about what she was asking. Yes, he had begun to find himself attracted to her. When she walked into a room his eyes were immediately drawn to her and he could never help the smile that graced his face. He found her irresistible and he dreamt about her nightly. She was absolutely silly and crazy and proper and wise all at the same time. She was carefree and whimsical when she wanted to be and completely serious when she had to be. She had grown to be his greatest friend since the day she had marched into his life three weeks ago. She was everything he had wanted in a woman.

"Yes," he finally said. "I like you as more than just a friend. I would be a fool not to." Serenity only nodded, not sure how to respond. She was very happy that he liked her. She had very strong feelings for him, too. But they were from different planets. Once she left Earth to go back home, she may never see him again.

"Endy, what if we never meet again after I've left?" she asked.

"We will, beautiful," he reassured her. "If I must go to the Moon daily just to catch a glimpse of you, then I shall."

"Thank you," she whispered. She laid her head back above his heart and let the sound soothe her. "You know, your father thinks you're working in here, not wasting time away with me."

"Time with you is never wasted. It is merely productive in a different manner," he said.

"Nevertheless, I should leave you to your work. I'm sure someone must be free to entertain me," she said, beginning to sit up.

Endymion sat up next to her and shook his head. "I would much prefer if you stayed with me in here. I promise to work as long as you don't leave me alone in here."

"Are you terribly frightened of being alone?" she asked.

"No. But I'm terribly frightened that Nephrite has not yet had his daily fix of women and might stumble upon you in the hall and try to steal you away from me. Then all my wooing will have been for naught."

"No one could steal me away from you. I am yours to keep," she said quietly. She turned her face slightly and their noses were practically touching.

"Serenity," Endymion whispered.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"If you do not care for me as more than a friend then you need to move away from me now," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because at this moment I want nothing more than to kiss you," he admittedly almost inaudibly.

"Nothing would make me happier," she whispered back. With no further encouragement, Endymion's lips sought out Serenity's and they shared a brief, gentle kiss.

"That was my first kiss," Serenity said. Her fingers touched her lips softly and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I kissed you." Endymion did not respond. He wasn't sure what exactly she was trying to convey but he was sure it was not happiness. His heart clenched at the thought of her regretting her decision. He had enjoyed their kiss so much. He loved the way her warm lips felt against his own and the way she had put feeling into it.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said. She smiled and kissed him again. He held her body tightly to his and returned the kiss. It lasted longer than the first one and became increasingly passionate. As Endymion slid his tongue against Serenity's bottom lip, pleading for entrance into her mouth, the door was flung open. Serenity jumped back in surprise and Endymion let out an angry growl.

"Kunzite, you have 5 seconds to give me a very good explanation as to why you're here right now before I kill you," he snapped.

"My apologies, your highness," Kunzite said with an eye roll. "I was not aware that you and the Princess were in here sharing a…private moment. Your father sent me to check on how the plans for the army have been going."

"Army?" Serenity questioned. She looked up at Endymion's hardened face. He ignored her.

"They are fine. I am working on them now," he said. His voice was cold.

"I was not aware that kissing Serenity helped you plan war tactics, Prince," Kunzite said with a smirk.

"War tactics?" Serenity questioned again. She took hold of Endymion's hand and squeezed it, trying to gain his attention. Again he ignored her.

"Get out!" he bellowed.

"I shall tell your father you are hard at work, then," Kunzite said icily before bowing and leaving the study.

"Endymion, what is going on?" Serenity demanded. "What are you preparing an army for?"

"You should go," he said, not looking at her.

"Endymion! You cannot just shut me out like this!"

"Please go," he whispered.

"No," she said.

"Serenity, please."

"If you plan on leaving me and going off to war then I think I have the right to know!"

"It doesn't concern you, Serenity," he said. His voice was quiet and pained.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

Endymion took a deep breath but did not answer.

"When are you leaving?" she demanded again, more forcefully.

"I am not going anywhere," he responded. "They were plans to…to go to war against the Moon. They were made long ago and now I must find a way to stop them. The soldiers are rebelling against the idea so I must raise a different army to defeat them so that you and your people may be safe. Especially you."

"Oh," Serenity whispered. "Then I shall leave you to your work." She stood quickly and glanced down at him.

"Wait," he said. He stood in front of her and took her hand in his. "I know you do not celebrate Christmas on the Moon, but here it's a very big ordeal. You give your friends and loved ones gifts. I have gotten you something." He searched through the drawers of his desk before pulling out a long box and opening it. Serenity saw a glittering gold beaded bracelet twinkling up at her and gasped.

"It's the one that I saw in the shop window," she said. "The one I wanted to buy when you took me into town one day."

"I saw you admiring it and I wanted to give it to you," he said. He slid it onto her wrist and smiled. "It looks wonderful on you. I cannot think of a better owner for it than you."

"Thank you," she said. "But I'm afraid I was not aware that it was almost Christmas and I have not gotten you anything. I'm not sure what I would give you, even if I had known."

"Having you here is enough," he said. He kissed her again but withdrew quickly. "I think it would be best for you to go now. I can't get any work done with you here distracting me. You're too tempting."

"Then I will leave you in peace," she said. "Find me when you've finished your boring work."

"I promise," he said. They shared one last kiss before Serenity slipped out the door, leaving behind the man she was falling quickly for.

* * *

"What do you think?" Serena asked Darien.

"I think that they make a wonderful couple and I can't wait for tomorrow's installment," he said.

"Do you think we're a cuter couple?"

"Seeing as I've never tried to destroy your home, I'd have to say yes," he said.

"They come in a close second," she decided.

"That they do," Darien said. He took their finished bowls into the kitchen and called, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes, please!" Serena replied quickly. She jumped from the couch and scrambled into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her head against his back. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"No sleepovers," he said firmly. If Serena slept over in his bed – this time perfectly sober and aware – he knew he would not be able to contain himself. It would be his undoing in the battle he was fighting against his sex drive.

"Please, Darien?" she begged. "I want to spend the night with you. I want to fall asleep cuddled up in your arms." She dropped her arms from around him and spun him around, looking up at him with her large, crystal blue eyes. He sighed.

"I can't say no to that face," he groaned. "Fine. You can stay." Serena kissed him on the cheek happily and bounced away back into the living room.

* * *

Okay, there you go! R&R blah blah. Until next time :D


End file.
